


New Additions To The Family.

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [6]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: Adoptive family, F/F, Foster Care, Foster Family, Lena and Kara are parents, New family members, SuperCorp, Supercorp kids, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Almost a year after adopting Liam and Luke, Lena and Kara get a call. Is it time to open their homes again?Read “Our Home Is Your Home”to understand this book💜





	1. The Phone Call.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! 🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get a phone call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each time they adopt or foster, it will be a separate book.

Almost a year after the adoption of Liam and Luke, Kara and Lena had received a call from a group home in Liverpool, England.

Kids ages: 

Lizzy: 14  
Twins: 12  
Liam: 11  
Luke: 1 

“Luthor- Danvers resident, Liam speaking” Liam said when he picked up the phone.

“Hello Mr. Liam. I am Trevor Walters from Bruges Group home in Liverpool, England. May I speak to your mum?” Mr. Walters asked. 

“Sure thing sir” Liam told him, he put the call on hold. “MAMA SOMEONES ON THE PHONE” he yelled.

“Thanks sweetheart!” Lena yelled back. She went to the phone upstairs and answered it.

“Lena” she spoke.

“Hello Mrs. Luthor- Danvers. My name is Trevor Walters, I’m an old friend of Tom Nester, and I was told about your exceptional ability to foster children” he told her.

“Well I’m flattered, Mr. Walters. What can I do for you today?” She asked him. 

“We have twins. Olivia and Declan. They are 13 and are outgrowing their beds here at the Bruges group home fairly quick. We are afraid it will be time to let them go, soon “ Walters explained.

“I see, and where would Olivia and Declan go once they outgrow their beds?” Lena asked.

“Well I’m afraid unfortunately for twins, They would be sent to separate group homes. Ms. Catherines Home for Girls and Lord Chambly’s Home for boys.” Walters explained. 

“Well, we can’t have that. How can my wife and I be of assistance?” Lena asked him.

“Well, we were wondering if you two would like to foster again. I know you’ve got a full house after adopting two young boys last year but-“ Lena cut him off.

“Mr. Walters, I can assure you, we have plenty of room at our house. We have additional spacing in the basement and we have plenty of room for the twins, let me discuss with my wife first” Lena explained. 

“Give us a call back once you have made your decision and thank you Mrs. Luthor- Danvers, really” Trevor told Lena.

“Of course. We’re here to help” Lena replied. She hung up the phone and went to talk to Kara. 

“Kara, I got a call from a group home in London, and there are two young teenagers in need of a home, otherwise they will be seperated. Mr. Walters asked if we could foster” Lena told her wife.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, my love. I think it would be nice for Lizzy to have a foster sister. She only has us right now, and there are two small kids who need a family” Kara told her wife. 

“Do you think the kids will be alright with this?” Lena asked. 

“We had this talk 4 months after Liam and Luke’s adoption. Liam understands why it has to be done, and the other kids are older now” Kara explained to her wife. Lena nodded and kissed her. 

“I’ll give them a call” Lena told her as she left her room to give them a call back. 

Kara sat back and smiled, their family was growing and she was loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments below!


	2. Olivia and Declan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Leni and Liv's background story and them being welcomed to the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leni and Liv are inseparable!

Mr. Walters Office phone rang, it was Lena.

"Walters" Mr. Walters said.

"Hello Mr. Walters, it's Lena Luthor Danvers, my wife and I discussed that we believe it is important that we take in the twins, those young children deserve a family" Lena told him.

"That is wonderful news, Mrs. Luthor Danvers, thank you so much. We will be on the first flight to National City in the morning" Walters told her. They hung up.

* * *

* * *

  
  


Olivia and Declan grew up in their group home. Their mother died early and their father was never around. Growing up in a group home since infancy was hard. Liv and Leni grew to be inseparable. For 13 years they only had each other. 

"Olivia, Declan. Can we talk?" one of the caregivers, Mr. Walters told the twins. 

"Of course sir" Leni replied. 

"Come, let's go to my office" Walters told them. They followed him into his office, and sat down at the seats by his desk.

"Now. Olivia, Declan, as you know, you two are outgrowing your beds here pretty quick" Walters told the two twins. 

"Yes sir, we are well aware" Liv replied. 

"I'm afraid once you have fully outgrown them, we will need to send you two to another home" he explained, "but Olivia will go to Miss. Catherine's Home For Girls, while Declan will go to Lord Chambly's house for boys" Walters explain. Liv and Leni exchange looks.

"sir, I don't understand. Why are Leni and I being separated?" She asked. 

"Well darling, a new rule has been in place that after the age of 13, siblings must be placed in a home in regards to whether they are male or female" Walters explained.

"So my sister and I might not even get adopted together?" Leni asked, Walters nodded his head.

"Unfortunately yes, under possible circumstances. but there is another option. A lovely family in America would like to bring you into their home and allow you to be their foster children" He said. Their eyes lit up.

"Really?" Leni asked, Walters nodded.

"Will you two be alright?" he asked. The twins nodded.  


"We will sir,we promise" Liv replied. 

"Very well. Pack your items. We fly out tomorrow" Walters tells them as he books their flights. 

* * *

* * *

**the next morning:**

About a day later, Walters arrived to National City with the twins. The twins grabbed their items and Walters hailed the taxi.

"Where to sir?" the taxi driver asked.

"The Luthor-Danvers resident please" Walters replied. The driver drove away from the airport to Lena and Kara's house. The twins have been to America before on a visa visit because the group home had an out of country field trip. 

* * *

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the Luthor-Danvers home. Leni and Liv looked in awe, their house was beautiful. It wasn't a mansion, like most people would assume knowing the name Luthor. It was simple, it had a blue exterior with a little bit of green on it. There was a playground visible in the backyard and from the driveway of their house, you could hear the neighborhood kids giggling and laughing. To the outside world, it might not seem like much, but to Leni and Liv, it was a beautiful sight. They exited the taxi, thanked the driver and went towards the porch. Near the porch, there is a window with 5 little hand prints, and one paw print, on the hand prints are the names of Lizzy, Logan, Gabe, Liam and Luke, then on the paw print, was the name Lucky. 

Trevor knocked on the door, to which Kara, opened it.

"Hello there, you must be Mr. Walters. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kara" Kara said as she offered her hand.

Shaking it, with a smile, Mr. Walters said, "Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Kara" 

"And you two must be Declan and Olivia, right?" Kara asked the twins. 

"yes ma'am, you can call us Liv and Leni. Leni spelt L-E-N-I" Leni told her. 

"Please, come in" Kara said, inviting them all in, "welcome to our home Leni and Liv. This is your home now" The kids came over with Lena holding Luke, and Lucky wagging his tail.

"Kids, this is Leni and Liv, please introduce yourself" Kara told them.

"Hi, I'm Logan" Said Logan.

"I'm Gabriel or Gabe" Gabe introduced himself.

"My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy" Lizzy told her new foster siblings.

"I'm William but you can call me Liam" Liam said with a smile. "And that's Lucas" Liam said, pointing to his baby brother "But you can call him Luke". Lucky started barking.

"And that's Lucky, he's saying hello" Lizzy told the twins.

"And I'm Lena, little ones. Welcome to the family" She said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, we are so happy to be here" Liv said.

"Lizzy, why don't you help Liv settle in your bedroom. Logan, Gabe and Liam, how about you help Leni settle in yours" Lena instructed.

"Come on Liv, I've never had a sister before" Lizzy said with joy in her voice. 

"Same, all I had was a stinky brother" Liv jokes, wrinkling her nose as Lizzy nodded.

"HEY!" The boys said in sync.

Lucky barked as if he was offended too.

"hey!" Luke gurgled out. Everyone laughed.

"I'm just kidding guys, don't worry" Liv told them. Lizzy and Liv headed upstairs. The boys not too far behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below <3


	3. Sir Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins father finds out about his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Sir Man?

In anger, the man threw his box of papers towards his assistance in frustration.

"What do you mean my son and daughter are no longer in Liverpool, Braxley?" He yelled. 

"Sir. It appears Declan and Olivia have been sent to America to be fostered by a family" Braxley replied. Sir Man (his name will be revealed at the end) furrowed his eyebrows.

"No! that doesn't make any sense. I need my children to help continue our family blood line and rebuild our planet! Find them immediately or you will be executed" Sir Man bellowed. Braxley nodded.

"Right away my Lord" he replied, leaving the room to talk to people. Sir Man stood in front of the window. Pressing a firm hand on the glass, he said, "don't worry my children, I will bring you back and you will learn our families history and your mothers history as well. Together we will rebuild our family and rebuild our planet." A few seconds, Braxley returns. 

"Sir, I found them. They are in National City, residing with a home of the Luthor-Danvers. I'm afraid we cannot have them removed without a reasonable explanation" Braxley explains.

"Then find one and bring them back to me" Sir Man growled. 

"And make sure that family pays for taking away my kin" he added

The large space makes it more dramatic

"Right away" Braxley said before a click of his heels, "Lord Matthews"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU EXPECT THAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below.


End file.
